


Reflective

by Yourwritersblock



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Neil and Andrew live together, Pining, Police AU, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritersblock/pseuds/Yourwritersblock
Summary: A moment passed before Neil leaned back in his seat and shrugged. The low cut top he was wearing slipped over his shoulder to reveal the top of a burn scar, and Andrew’s gaze drifted down to the damaged skin. The glitter along Neil’s collar bones flashed under the fluorescent lights as he pulled the gauzy black fabric back up. “It’s what I’ve got,” Neil said, “Keaton doesn’t keep anything of importance in his home office. I can’t get into his work office pretending to be a prostitute, so we need a new plan.”A cop au where Andrew Pines and Neil is covered in glitter.





	Reflective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Come find me on Tumblr at yourwritersblock if you want to send me prompts :)

“We can’t make a conviction on this evidence.”

Andrew leaned his hip against the desk, scanning Neil’s face. Neil’s mouth twisted into a frown and Andrew’s fingers itched as he reigned himself in from smoothing the crease between Neil’s eyebrows. The plan had been risky from the start and he had disagreed with it, but Kevin, of course, had overruled his objection and sent Neil into the proverbial lion’s mouth anyway. Neil, the martyr that he was, was all too happy to let Allison dress him up and deliver him straight to the starving predator. 

A moment passed before Neil leaned back in his seat and shrugged. The low cut top he was wearing slipped over his shoulder to reveal the top of a burn scar, and Andrew’s gaze drifted down to the damaged skin. The glitter along Neil’s collar bones flashed under the fluorescent lights as he pulled the gauzy black fabric back up. “It’s what I’ve got,” Neil said, “Keaton doesn’t keep anything of importance in his home office. I can’t get into his work office pretending to be a prostitute, so we need a new plan.”

Matt threw the manilla folder onto his desk. Papers scattered onto the wooden surface and Matt groaned in annoyance. “This plan was terrible anyway,” he muttered, gesturing vaguely at the dark bruise blossoming on Neil’s cheek and creeping onto the delicate skin under his eye. 

Silence settled over the table and Neil shrugged again, sending a black bolt of anger through Andrew’s stomach. As if sensing the taught tension stiffening Andrew’s muscles, Neil turned powder blue eyes on him. The black eyeliner Allison had painted around Neil’s eyes had smudged out during the night, and the smoky gray running into the blue glitter on Neil’s lids made his face look even younger somehow. 

“My comfort was exactly his first priority,” Neil said.  

Guilt was written on Matt’s face. Andrew knew exactly what was running through his mind and his hand curled into a fist. “Do we need to do a-”

“He didn’t touch me,” Neil interrupted, “I would never let anyone touch me.”

Andrew couldn’t squash the feelings that rushed into his throat. What he wouldn’t give to get his hands on Neil’s sequined shorts clad thighs. But Neil had made himself completely off limits the day he started working unofficially at the precinct, and Andrew would never disrespect his lack of a sexuality. Would never push without Neil’s consent. He turned his head away in an attempt to dispel the thought; thinking about Neil’s body always lead into thoughts of how Andrew wanted so much more than just that. Thoughts of Neil never returning the feelings that had lodged themselves into Andrew’s chest without his permission almost had him aching. Neil’s face caught Andrew’s attention from the corner of his eye, and when he turned back Neil was staring at him with contemplative confusion crumpling his brow. 

Neil’s expression darkened as he continued, “I slipped something into his drink. I grabbed a couple of valuables on the way out and dumped them in the trash chute. He won’t report the crime because he’ll be too embarrassed to admit a whore knocked him out and robbed him. I figured that would be the best way to prevent this getting back to the captain considering how he didn’t exactly sanction this assignment.”

Wymack tended to turn a blind eye to the homeless teen who had cut a deal with Andrew after being arrested for breaking into an abandoned house. Neil was great at getting into private residences, finding evidence, and sending ‘anonymous tips’ to the precinct - which gave the 03 the right to actively investigate their hunches. Jobs like this one required something more undercover though, and for some reason Neil was more than willing to throw himself into harm’s way. Andrew could still never figure out why, but knowing nothing about the nineteen year old had only fuelled his interest in the attractive runaway. 

“Although I did almost stab the man who tried to pick me up when I had to walk two blocks to get to the police van.”

Kevin had the decency to look away at the silent accusation, but his guilt was tainted with irritation, as usual. “We couldn’t risk him spotting us,” he said, “there was no way we could give you a wire because you aren’t exactly wearing enough clothes to hide it, and we couldn’t get the van closer because he’s more paranoid than you are.”

“Thanks for the recap of everything we discussed before I went in,” Neil said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to go shower and change. I’m practically naked and I would like to get out of these clothes before the rest of the precinct get here for their shift and think I’ve been arrested for solicitation.”

“But you look so good,” Nicky called from his desk next to Wymack’s door. Andrew glared over his shoulder and Nicky glanced at Andrew’s armbands before paling and turning back to the file he had been scanning. 

Neil looked down at himself. His mouth pulled into another frown. It was almost frustrating how little self awareness Neil had, and when he stood to leave Andrew flicked his gaze over the other man before disgust filled his mouth at the thoughts that flooded his mind. 

“See you at home,” Neil said as he passed Andrew.

The elevator door slid closed behind Neil and Andrew turned back to his own desk. Matt looked up at him. “Do we have a plan B?” he asked, “Keaton’s money laundering business is turning over millions and Neil gave us enough to arrest him for tax fraud, but that won’t stop his front from operating.”

Kevin grunted and Andrew left the two to come up with a plan of action.

 

\----

 

The apartment smelled like spice and honey when Andrew opened the door. He kicked off his shoes and tossed them next to Neil’s before following the warm scent into the kitchen. Neil was sitting on the countertop, staring absentmindedly at the  heated oven when Andrew walked in. 

Neil looked up and smiled at Andrew’s sudden appearance. “Hey,” he said, low in the silence of the kitchen, “didn’t hear you come in. Make any progress on the case?”

Andrew flicked his fingers at Neil in dismissal and Neil hummed. He looked so at home in Andrew’s kitchen, perched on the counter with his feet knocking against the cabinet with every swing on his legs. For a second it felt like  _ their  _ kitchen. Andrew hurled the feeling into the sea of emotions somewhere in the back of his mind that he refused to acknowledge. Whatever living arrangement they had was on a ticking timeline, always moments away from being shattered when Neil inevitably ran; even if the spare room was slowly filling with things Neil had accumulated over the year he had taken up residence in Andrew’s apartment.

The bruise on Neil’s face looked even sharper without the layer of foundation over it, and despite Neil wearing slacks and one of Andrew’s shirts, he still looked like he had just come in after a night walking the streets. Andrew stepped towards him and Neil’s pale blue eyes scanned his face. 

“Can I touch you?” Andrew asked. Both men startled at his words.

Neil frowned before nodding, and when Andrew made no move to reach for him, Neil voiced his yes.

The skin under Andrew’s palm was warm when he cupped Neil’s cheek. This was the first time Andrew had ever touched Neil’s face, and the first time any of their brief touches had lasted this long. Andrew moved his thumb over the purple skin and dug the digit into the darkest spot under Neil’s eye. Neil flinched but didn’t break contact. The air seemed to crackle as Neil leaned in, leaving his face scant inches from Andrew’s. Andrew closed the distance and pressed their lips together. The kiss was biting and hard, and yet Neil melted into it. He tasted like honey and Andrew was drunk on the sweetness of his breath. He felt Neil’s fingers twist into his jacket sleeve from where Andrew still had his hand to Neil’s face. 

Disgust exploded in Andrew’s chest and he pushed himself away from the other man. His hands were shaking and when he looked up at Neil, Neil looked as though he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

“Tell me no.”

“Why?”

Neil’s question had nausea roiling in Andrew’s gut and he dug his cigarette pack from his jacket pocket. He didn’t usually smoke in the house, but the tremors in his fingers had him lighting a cigarette and bringing it to his lips. He took a drag, but the cigarette tasted wrong. He tossed it to the tiles without putting it out and lit another one. Neil slid off the counter and took a step towards him. Andrew stepped back.

“You don’t want this,” Andrew said, “You don’t swing.”

“And you don’t like being touched,” Neil replied, “Yet when my fingers brush against yours you don’t recoil like you do with Kevin and the others. We all have exceptions.”

The matter of fact tone caught Andrew off guard. “I trust you,” Neil continued, “and I feel safe with you, and I find myself watching you whenever we’re in the same room. I don’t understand it, and I’m a little scared of it, but I don’t want to dismiss it because it’s new.”

Andrew threw the second cigarette to the ground. “You’ll get bored and frustrated with my rules before you know it. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I could never get bored of you. I’ll never do anything you don’t want me to,” Neil’s lips quirked into a crooked smile, “if you give me a marker I’ll circle the places you’re okay with and never let my hands stray further.” As if to illustrate his point, Neil shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “Kiss me again?”

Honey still lingered on Andrew’s tongue and he moved back into Neil’s space. “Yes or no?”

“It’s always a yes with you,” Neil said.

“Don’t always me,” Andrew replied, before he caught Neil’s face between his hands and brought their lips back together.     

 


End file.
